The present invention relates to a circuit arrangement for the channel by channel combination at the receiving end of specific information, particularly signalling information, which, distributed over m frames within the n channels of a digital time division multiplex communication system, can be transmitted in the form of multiframes.
In digital time division multiplex communication systems where n channels form a frame and where information, e.g. signalling information serving monitoring purposes, is transmitted in each channel and distributed over m frames, it is known to serially collect these bits in shift registers, separately for each channel, and to read them out as soon as a multiframe end signal for a channel is received. This readout must be completed before the multiframe end signal of another channel is received. In the worst case, this channel is the immediately following channel, so the readout time must be shorter than the minimum time interval between two successive received bits of channel information. This involves a high processing speed of the received channel information and thus requires considerably more expensive components.